


The Beginning

by Destinylord14_21



Series: The story of Destiny [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2020-09-19 00:23:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20322004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destinylord14_21/pseuds/Destinylord14_21
Summary: It all started when we found the Traveler on Mars, and now we must be ready for anything.





	1. Wake up

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfic so go easy on me but i hope you enjoy. Leave kudos and comments for critics and if you want your character added.

It all started when we landed on Mars and discovered the Traveler. it followed us back to earth and we built a wall around it to protect it and the Traveler created the first Ghosts.These Ghosts went out looking for people who could protect the light and the Traveler. There were 3 different classes; Hunter, Warlock, and Titan. Each of them had there own special powers; Hunter had Gunslinger, solar, Bladedancer, Arc, Nightstalker, Void. Warlock had Sunsinger, Solar, Voidwalker, Void, and Stormcaller, Arc. Titans had Striker, Arc, Defender, Void, and Sunbreaker, Solar. These powers the Guardians controlled and helped protect the Traveler from harm. And you are one of those Guardians, but not yet, you have to get revived first.


	2. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'll keep going. ask me if you want your character added.

You were dead and couldn't feel a thing, but then you felt something like jumper cables restarting your body and you gasped sitting up and looked around. You kept looking before you saw a small little object floating in front of you. You jumped up and looked at the object before realizing it was no harm to you. While this was happening, the object was talking, "Hi there. I'm a Ghost, more specifically, I'm your Ghost." The 'Ghost' looked behind him before looking back at you. "We gotta go, the Fallen are right behind me and we gotta get you a weapon," the 'Ghost' said before disappearing.


End file.
